Conventionally, coaters are known which is provided for continuously coating a fibrous web, i.e., a web of a non-woven fabric or the like continuously running in a machine direction, with adhesives such as hot melt adhesives in a line pattern. For example, a nozzle used in such coater is disclosed in JP 2004-229959 A (PTL 1). The nozzle disclosed in PTL 1 includes a liquid supply channel in the middle as viewed in the machine direction and an air supply channel(s) upstream and/or downstream as viewed in the machine direction. In the step of coating a fibrous web with adhesives, the pointed tip of the nozzle is directed downward and put in contact with the fibrous web running beneath the nozzle in the machine direction. Adhesives having a viscosity in the range of 100 to 2000 cps are continuously supplied onto the surface of the fibrous web and simultaneously pressurized air is ejected through the air supply channel(s) to the fibrous web. According to the description of PTL 1, adhesives may accumulate on the nozzle tip and such accumulation may disturb a desirable condition of coated adhesives unless ejection of pressurized air is employed: while, ejection of pressurized air serves to prevent any amount of adhesives from accumulating on the tip of the nozzle and thereby to assure a stabilized condition of coated adhesives.